


Surprise Kiss

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, KiKasa - Freeform, M/M, and awkwardness, just some adorable ness, poor kasamatsu, sly kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting closer to Valentine’s day, yet Kise didn’t want to wait. He wanted to show his affection now. Poor Kasamatsu didn’t see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Kikasa fluff I wrote for my friend's birthday! (I also needed an excuse to write more Kikasa *_*)

Kasamatsu didn’t see it coming.

He vaguely heard rumours around Kaijou that Kise would confess his feelings on Valentine’s Day, but he chose not to believe any of them. There was always some sort of gossip about the ace, and as much as he _tried_ to ignore them;

He always found himself **curious**.

The day had started out normal enough; Kise would try and harass him during breaks, receiving a kick to the face. They had the afternoon off, preparing for the upcoming exams and it was up to the raven-haired to tutor Kise. Despite it being more rigorous than training itself, Kasamatsu persevered because they couldn’t afford to lose their ace. Not so close to the Winter Cup. 

Once again, Kise had been acting rather strangely, and the captain wondered if it was **somehow** related to the rumours.

“Oi, Kise. Concentrate. I’m not wasting my time for nothing. If you fail, I’ll hit you!”

The blonde rubbed his face, trying to erase the sleep from his honey colour orbs. He let out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of head as he mumbled ‘I’m sorry’ to his captain, returning his attention to the textbooks in front of him.

A few minutes later, he stretched his arms, a yawn escaping his plush lips, and Kasamatsu _knew_ he shouldn’t be looking at his ace that way, but dammit it was hard _not_ to.

He mentally cursed, eyebrows furrowing as he attempted several times to focus on his own notes. The model stretched his legs, accidentally bumping Kasamatsu’s under the table, making him jump from the unexpected action. 

By the time he realized the blonde’s _true_  intentions, he was too late.

When he looked up, fully prepared to question why the hell he was kicked, those same lips he’d just been thinking about, and telling himself it wasn’t a proper thing to do, pressed up against his gently yet somewhat hesitant. As though Kise was scared he’d been crossing some sort of boundaries, not that they even existed to begin with. 

Everything was over before it began, and the third year just sat there, staring at his ace with a red face. Steel-blue eyes remained wide for the rest of the study period, and Kise was able to keep his laughter in until **after**  the study session was over. 

So much for waiting until Valentine’s Day.


End file.
